Special Mabo Elle Style Curry Soup
by FluffyDoom27
Summary: Victor and Ludger just can't seem to get along, luckily their daughter is there to knock some sense into them. Victor/Ludger. One-shot.


**The fourth Tales of Xillia request from my tumblr. This one is Victor/Ludger.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Xillia 2.**

"Hehehehe!" Elle giggled, overcome by the tickle attacks flanking her from both sides, "S-stop it! I-I-I" she gasped, crying between her fits of giggles, "I can't breathe!"

Victor and Ludger shared a look, unable to resist her cute cries any longer, and consented to stopping the tickle fight. Their hands lowered simultaneously, as if controlled by one person. Ludger grinned triumphantly at her admittance to defeat. Acknowledging that she's too tsun to admit defeat herself, he continued taking pride in the unspoken victory. Victor on the other hand, knew his daughter was too cute to resist. He took his failure to make her give up as a loss.

It took Elle a while before she had caught her breath, much to the amusement of the two older men. Her cheeks were flushed as she adorned a cheeky pout, "You're teaming up against me!" She glared, "Teaming up against a child, doesn't that make you even more childish?"

"Eh?" Ludger gasped, caught off guard.

Victor patted her head, infatuated with how cute she was, "But you're such a cute kid, we couldn't hope to best you by ourselves."

"Hmmpt." She grumbled, "Well, I guess it's okay then."

"Huh?!" Ludger couldn't believe how easily Victor handled her, and how quickly he let the opportunity to tease her pass, "I could handle you by myself."

"What?!" Elle glared, "Obviously you couldn't!"

"Could too." He smirked back.

She grit her teeth in anger, "Could not!"

"Why not?" Ludger grumbled back.

"Because Daddy said so, duh!" She beamed proudly, "Anything daddy says is fact!"

Ludger grimaced at her willfulness on the subject.

"That's right," Victor smiled, bringing Elle in for a hug, "Daddy could never lie to his precious daughter Elle. How about some special mabo curry tonight? Just for you."

She smiled, "Really?"

"Really." Victor smiled back.

"Or…"Ludger smirked, feeling a victory on the tip of his lips, "We could have some Elle-Style curry instead."

"Huh!" Elle gasped in surprise, "Elle-style, Elle-Style! Daddy you have to try Daddy's Elle-Style soup too!" She blushed suddenly realizing how open she was being and that she called Ludger 'daddy' by accident, "Uh- I-I mean, it's n-not bad."

Victor let go of Elle in shock, leaving her hugless, suddenly feeling possessive, "He's not your dad, Elle, I am."

"I-I know that…" Elle mumbled, disheartened.

"Good." Victor nodded.

Ludger sighed, "I'm her dad too, you know."

Victor glared, "No you're not!"

"Yes I am." He huffed, slightly annoyed.

"She's my daughter!" Victor repeated.

Ludger growled, "In my dimension."

"In your dimension she doesn't exist." Victor glared.

Ludger frowned, more hurt by that statement than Victor would ever know, which might be why he spitefully sent back, "Without my dimension she wouldn't exist."

Victor's eyes widened, for once, at a loss of words, "I-I…but she's…"

Elle stomped her foot loudly to the ground "Stop it! Stop it! Why are you fighting?!" she yelled, "Why can't I just be both of yours?" She crossed her arms and huffed. As the two turned to her she blushed at the attention, "Honestly, you two fight over the most childish things. What's the point in talking about my existence when I'm obviously right here!"

Victor smiled, calmed by her words, he turned to Ludger, who seemed amused by her antics. Ludger caught his gaze, his smile seemingly symmetric to his own.

Victor sighed, a slight blush dusting he features, "It looks like our daughter has spoken, huh, Ludger?"

"Yeah." Ludger wrapped his hand around Victor's own, "It does."

"Geez," Elle grinned, "You two act like an old married couple as much as you act like little children, why don't you try acting your age for once?!"

"E-eh?!" Ludger took back his hand in embarrassment.

Victor blushed, beat red, "It's not like that, Elle, I swear!"

"Then what is it like, huh?" She huffed.

Victor and Ludger shared another glance, this one longer than the previous ones. Ludger was the first to look away, scratching his head in embarrassment, "It might not be too far off, actually."

"See?!" Elle jumped up excitedly, causing Victor to hide his cheeks behind his hands, the mask couldn't hide his embarrassment by itself, "Now let's go eat some special-mabo-Elle-style-curry-soup!"

Her dads obviously had no choice but to follow her to the kitchen to make the horrendous sounding dish.  
_

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
